


stay a while

by drachchen



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, and now he and sougo are just fwb, au where torao didnt do the terrible thing, on the path from fwb to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drachchen/pseuds/drachchen
Summary: Sougo wakes up somewhere he's woken up too many times before.





	stay a while

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 8 am after just waking up bc i wanted sougo to be held after just waking up (i also wanted to be held after just waking up) so sorry for any awkward wording no beta readers we die like men and edit our fics at 9 pm
> 
> as per usual sougos trans thank u enjoy

Sougo Osaka is an extremely regimented person when he can help it. In his daily life he sticks to strict schedules, he keeps his personal belongings as organized as possible before Hurricane Tamaki blows through and inevitably leaves a disaster in his wake, and he’s been blessed (or cursed) with an internal body clock that’s conditioned itself to wake him up at about 7:30 AM no matter what, come hangover or high water. 

This morning is one such time. Consciousness slowly trickles in as Sougo lays in bed with his eyes closed, his senses flipping on one by one as if controlled by a breaker. The first thing he notices is how warm he is, though not unpleasantly so. Following immediately after is the fact that there is most certainly somebody else laying in bed with him, and they are most certainly the cause of said warmth. They’ve got an arm slung over Sougo’s waist, chest to back, warm and even breaths puffing into the same spot on Sougo’s head. 

It’s a moment later that he catches wind of an expensive smelling cologne, the scent and its association to the night before hovering around somewhere in his memories but too far to dredge up in his current sleepy state. What he does remember, though, is falling asleep to warm hands tracing gentle patterns across his stomach under his shirt, the same warm body behind him holding him firmly in place and aiding in his slow descent towards sleep. 

He could hazard a guess as to who it is, considering there weren’t many people Sougo would just hop into bed with and fall asleep to the heartbeat of against his back (he could, but he’s choosing today to be a little lazy and stay exactly where he is, floating in the space between asleep and awake, soaking up the warmth of another person until real life obligations force him to break the spell). 

Not soon after he has this thought his phone buzzes. It’s once, at first, then a few more times in succession following a pause. With all the reluctance in the world, Sougo reaches out from his cocoon and blindly feels around the nightstand for his phone. Once he’s got a hold of it he blinks sleep-sealed eyes open, the blurry image of his lock screen coming into view, entirely too bright for the dim room he finds himself in. The weight behind him shifts, the hand attached to the arm on his waist innocuously slipping under the hem of his shirt once more and resting slightly curled against his stomach. 

“Already texting someone else?” 

It’s mumbled into Sougo’s hair in the same spot where the breathing had been concentrated, a teasing lilt buried underneath the thick sleepiness surrounding the words. It’s with these words that Sougo is positive of whose arm is around him, whose warmth he’s been sharing, and there’s a little guilt that blossoms in the pit of his stomach that he tries his best to squash down. 

“My group,” Sougo replies, as if he owes Torao any sort of explanation. The person behind him huffs out a sleepy laugh, nuzzles his face a little further into Sougo’s hair, holds him a little tighter. 

“That’s what they all say.”

“I didn’t realize how many people you slept with were international idols,” Sougo says evenly, wincing at the flurry of concerned RabbitChats that come his way. He replies to the best of his sleep-addled ability, not daring to let his punctuation slip or to give too much away in the details department; he’s sure his groupmates don’t want to hear about his unfortunate (and unfortunately, recurring) hookups as much as he doesn’t want to think about them.

“You’d be surprised,” comes the reply, and as Sougo makes a move to get out of bed the grip around him tightens, “Stay a while.”

“I can’t.”

He’s turned, somewhat against his will (though he doesn’t put up much resistance). He’s met with the half-asleep gaze of Torao, far too affectionate considering their deeds of the night previous and the nature of their strictly need-based relationship.

“You’re gonna rob me of this gorgeous view?” Torao asks, traces his hand all too gently along the curve of Sougo’s jaw, and Sougo recoils a bit at the tenderness of it all. There’s an expression on his face that Torao can’t quite read; it’s mostly blank, but there’s a hint of loneliness in the shadows of his eyes.

When Sougo doesn’t say anything in reply and instead rolls free of his hold and out of the bed, Torao follows up with a quiet sigh. He’s known Sougo Osaka long enough and to know that he doesn’t feel like he deserves tenderness, doesn’t feel like he deserves to be called gorgeous, doesn’t feel like he’s _ allowed _ to stay. 

As Sougo stands and begins searching around the room for the rest of his clothing, he feels a pair of hands find his hips, fingers lining up in x’s with the bruises left there the night before. He shivers at the memory, catches himself leaning too much into the touch and flinches away. He’s already indulged too much in soft touches, in hitched breaths, in nails scratching short paths down a broad, tanned back, in the heat of the space between two bodies steadily crescendoing. He’s allowed himself too much already. To stay would be- 

Sougo’s thoughts are interrupted as the hands on his hips migrate around his waist. There’s a face buried in his neck, featherlight kisses so barely-there that they may as well have been whispers. There’s nothing urgent about them as they make an uneven path to the space behind his ear then down again to the neckline of his shirt that rests on his shoulder. He’s melting a little against his will into the touch he doesn’t think he deserves but Torao is willing to give him any day of the week. He very nearly welcomes it. Something inside of him falters and he lets himself be led by the hand back to still-warm sheets, feels arms wrap securely around his back and hold him against a sturdy chest with a steady rise and fall that lulls him into a sense of security that maybe, just maybe, he’s slowly being convinced he deserves. 

He could stay a little while longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i promise i have a trans gakusou fic in the works it just got put on hold for a bit bc school started and id like to be able to devote a solid chunk of time to working on it. also it was supposed to be for gakus birthday but he ghosted me in his bday gacha so i got mad at him and decided to take a break and then school happened and now here we are . ill work on it more eventually i promise
> 
> im on [twitter](http://twitter.com/diamondfusions) if u wanna talk abt sougo and his many boyfriends. dont interact if u ship tamasou or other freak shit please and thank u


End file.
